


Erasure

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-30
Updated: 2002-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erasing Lana's kiss, Lex gets possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erasure

**Author's Note:**

> For PJC. I ::heart:: you. 

## Erasure

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Spoilers: Reaper  


* * *

Lex felt warm. Not just outside but inside, warmed by the quiet approbation from the Kent family patriarch that he'd just won. He was leaning against the concrete pillar of the entrance, his eyes automatically seeking out his lover. They found him immediately, and he almost glowed as he saw Clark looking his way and smiling. Nothing could have ruined this moment for him. 

Until a raven-haired someone leaned forward, sitting too close to Clark, her hand almost on his thigh as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Clark's gaze was torn from Lex's as Lana stole a kiss from him, Clark turning just enough to make sure that the kiss fell on his cheek rather than his mouth, which is where Lex was sure that she had been aiming. 

Lex stuffed his hands in his pockets and stalked up to where Clark was sitting, his stance deceptively casual as he stepped across the bleachers, then slid along the metal bench until he was pressed against Clark's side. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he hissed in Clark's ear. 

"Lex! Hi!" Lana's voice was disgustingly perky from Clark's other side. Lex wanted to strangle her. 

"Hello, Lana. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Clark ... could I see you privately for a few minutes? Ms. Lang... always a pleasure." He clamped his hand on Clark's arm and tugged. 

"Um, yeah, sure, Lex." He smiled at Lana, and Lex noted that it wasn't nearly so dazzling as the smile Clark gifted him with. "Have a good time!" Clark slid off the bleacher and hauled Lex in. "Thanks for the save," he whispered. 

"Save? You didn't seem to be putting up much of a struggle there with the vapid Ms. Lang," growled Lex as he half led, half dragged Clark out of the bleachers, and into the locker room. He dug briefly in his pocket and pulled out the master key, dangling it in front of Clark. "Benefit of being a Luthor." He unlocked the sauna, and then locked it behind Clark and himself. The rocks were no longer meteor rocks, and the room was cool as long as the fire wasn't turned on. "So tell me, Clark, just what did I save you from?" 

Clark pretended to ponder. He loved it when Lex got jealous. "From... a boring football game watching Whitney do what he does best?" Lex growled. "No? Um... how about... you saved me from hours of nausea and cramps from merely sitting next to her?" 

"Excuse me?" Lex blinked. Not what he was expecting. 

"The necklace. The rock that killed her parents does bad, bad things to me, not to mention the fact that she leeches off my personality whenever I'm around her." 

"Clark..." Lex's drawl of his name was dangerously slow and deep. 

Clark got serious at the drawl. "From having to pretend I liked feeling lips other than yours pressed on my face?" 

"Now that's more like it." Lex moved forward until Clark was pressed against the door of the sweatbox, and his tongue snaked out, licking the cheek that Lana had kissed clean of any trace but his own. "Mmm... better." He licked lazily over Clark's chin and then up to his mouth, which promptly opened and sucked in Lex's tongue. At the same time, Clark's hands came up and captured Lex's head reverently, bringing it close to his own and forcing the kiss to deepen instead of the playful tease that Lex had begun. 

Lex slid his hands up and fisted them in Clark's shirt, and pushed back, rubbing himself against Clark and nearly purring into his mouth. He pulled back to breathe, and Clark followed, rubbing his now-clean cheek against Lex's. "ummmm," Clark growled. "You're sexy when you're jealous." 

Lex worked his thigh between Clark's, and the young man started to rub his hardening cock against Lex's leg. "I'm not jealous of that bitch, Clark... I just don't like anyone else touching what belongs to me." 

Clark shivered and humped a little harder against Lex's leg as he nuzzled his lover's throat. "I love it when you're possessive of me," Clark whispered. "It's... so fucking hot." He licked behind Lex's ear, and nipped his earlobe. "You know what it does to me." 

Lex growled. "I know, lover... it makes you my bitch," he hissed into Clark's ear. "Makes you hot as hell and you can't get enough of me pounding your ass until you come screaming my name." 

"Jesus Christ, Lex!" Clark swore and bit down on Lex's shoulder as Lex moved his hands to Clark's hair and jerked his head back. 

"No biting, Clark, at least not where anyone can see," Lex reminded, and Clark nodded as Lex pushed away long enough to rub his hand against Clark's crotch. "Take them off. Now. I want to see you... want to see what's mine." 

Clark's hands shook as he fumbled carefully with the button on his jeans, not wanting to rip them to shreds, and finally Lex took pity on him and undid the button, pulling the zipper down to keep Clark from demolishing them. Then Lex stepped back again, and Clark stripped, toeing off his shoes and then sliding his jeans and boxers down and off, kicking them and his shoes to the nearest bench. He pulled the shirt off over his shoulders, then turned around once, a full circle showing Lex his body. 

"Very beautiful," Lex whispered, walking around Clark, rubbing his hands over the firm cheeks of his lover's ass, tracing the swell of his hips as he moved to rub over his stomach, his own clothed cock pressed to Clark's naked ass. He thrust forward once, his hand slipping down to cup Clark's cock, thumb pressing down on the head as he stroked the hard length. 

"Lex, please," Clark whimpered, thrusting back against Lex's cock as he rocked with the rhythmic stroking. "Fuck me, fuck me now." 

"Patience, Clark... all good things come to he who waits." He caressed Clark's ass again, thrusting lightly, and then slid his hand down to unbutton his own slacks. He kicked them off and pulled back from Clark long enough to strip off the rest of his clothes, and then he was as naked as his lover. He pressed himself along Clark's back. "You see, Clark?" 

"If you say virtue is its own reward, I will strangle you," Clark choked out. "You're channeling my father." 

Lex blinked. "That's not a nice thing to say when you're trying to get laid." 

"Fuck the platitudes, fuck channeling my father, just fuck it all and fuck _me!_ " 

Lex couldn't help the laughter that spilled out as he stroked Clark's erection. "Oh, God, Clark, you're precious." Clark growled loudly, baring his teeth, and Lex swallowed the rest of his laughter. "Eager, aren't you?" he said as Clark's hips thrust, sliding his cock in and out of Lex's tight fist. "Fuck my hand, then. Show me how much you want it." Clark thrust faster into Lex's grip, his cock sliding in and out in a light blur, quiet moans and grunts escaping Clark's clenched teeth. Then, with a shout of Lex's name, he came, pumping jets of creamy semen into Lex's waiting palm. "Oh yes, Clark, this is beautiful... just like you." He nuzzled the back of Clark's neck. "Bend over, brace yourself on one of the benches and spread your legs." 

Clark moved on weak legs to obey, making sure his legs were spread as far as they could be and still support him. His hands braced on the wood of the benches in the sweatbox, and he waited for Lex. Lex owned him like this, body and soul. 

Lex stood for a moment, watching Clark move with fluid grace. His throat tightened with an emotion that he couldn't name as he watched Clark offering himself, exactly as Lex had told him to. He slicked his cock with the cooling semen in his hand, making sure he was well-coated before teasing Clark's opening with a fingertip. He'd learned that his lover wasn't the type for endless foreplay and stretching; his body seemed able to absorb Lex's length and adjust almost instantly, and every time was as hot and tight as the first. He smiled as the small hole jumped and twitched, and then he moved his cock to rest against it. With a smooth stroke, he pushed his cock against the barely stretched muscle and felt himself being pulled the rest of the way in by his lover. "Clark," he whispered. 

"Lex," came the immediate answer. "Fuck me... I'm yours, dammit, prove it to me." 

The goad was all that Lex needed to hear. His fingers dug into Clark's hips, would have bruised if his lover had been human. He used the handholds to bring Clark slamming back against him, each stroke sheathing himself to the hilt and then withdrawing until only the head remained inside Clark's body. The young man beneath him writhed, pushing back and greedily begging for harder and faster. And Lex indulged him, this frenzied mating an outlet for the earlier anger and frustration he'd felt at the mere thought of Lana touching _his_ Clark. The slap of skin against skin was echoing loudly in the sauna, and Lex felt himself slipping across Clark's back in the sheen of sweat pooling between them. "Mine, Clark, always mine," Lex bit out between moans as his hand wrapped around Clark's cock and stroked. His lover was already hard and dripping, and Lex knew Clark would be coming again soon. He twisted slightly, changing the angle of his stroke, and then slammed his cock home, exerting a constant pressure against Clark's prostate. 

Clark screamed Lex's name, and Lex felt the small room shake from the force of it as his cock shot all over the floor. Lex rode out the wave of orgasm that seemed to shatter Clark, and it was only a few more fevered strokes in Clark's clinging heat before he came too. His seed now marked Clark, and Lex moved back, pulling Clark straight so that he could snuggle along his lover's comforting length. Clark cuddled him close, one hand cupping the back of Lex's skull while the other caressed his hip, thumb rubbing along the line of the bone. "I love you, Lex," Clark whispered, for the first time confessing his feelings for his lover. 

Lex closed his eyes and leaned his head against Clark's shoulder. "I love you, Clark. You belong to me." 

Clark smiled as he nuzzled Lex's scalp. "Yeah, I do." 

Lex looked up at the lazy-cat grin that Clark was sporting. "Wasn't that better than a stupid kiss by Lana?" 

"By who?" Clark asked, the lazy grin turning into a megawatt smile. "I don't remember a thing." His laughter joined Lex's, echoing in the small sauna. 

The End 


End file.
